It's called a Nightcrawler
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: What is it and mutant dog?" Kitty asked. "A mutant deman cat actually." the porfessor smiled. WARNING: this story contans lots and lots of CUTENESS! you have been warned. also an 'AU'
1. The Nightcrawler

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men! So stop asking. Lol

*********

Kitty was the last person to enter the house from a normal school day seeing every one was gathered around Beast and Storm for some odd reason.

"Hay guys, like what's going on?"

Scot was the first one to speak. "The professor called, he says he has a special gift for the institute."

Kitty gave a confused look, "Like wow, a gift!" she smiled happily. "Like I can't wait! When do we get to see it?"

"Right now." The professor's voice came from behind her as he rolled though the door.

Every one turned to face Professor X.

"So what is it professor? A new car?" Evan asked tossing up a random idea playfully.

The man gave a short giggle, "No, no, nothing like that, what I have is something we must all be responsible for, and I do mean every one." He said making sure they all heard him including the other adults in the room, the only one missing was Logan but he knew he couldn't expect much from him for it to matter anyways.

"We understand professor." Jean replied glancing at every one knowing she was speaking for everybody.

"So like, where is it?" Kitty asked getting excited.

Professor grinned and turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave a short sweet whistle.

In less then a second of the sound made a puff of smoke appeared in front of Xavier.

Every one was speechless.

In front of them all was a creator unlike any had ever seen. It was covered in blue fur, three fingers, two toes, a prehensile tail, and elf like ears, with blue-black hair.

"Wow! Cool!" Evan said with a smile, he walked over to it and noticed when it stood up on its back legs it was about as tall as him. "Who! Dude he's like tall."

"So like, what is it, some kind of mutant dog demon or something?" Kitty asked getting close to it.

"A mutant cat demon actually." Xavier grinned. "And it's called a Nightcrawler."

"Nightcrawler?" Scott asked now also getting closer.

The professor nodded, "And 'it' is a boy, so make sure you all agree on a good name to give 'him' I'll be in my study if you all need anything, I'm sure you all would like to get use to your new family pet." And with that he left the room with the other adults following to let the students get use to there new family member.

Kitty held out her hand to the Nightcrawler, "Come here little guy." She said not sure how it was going to react and was over joyed when he had pushed his head into her hand and gave out a loving purr.

"Aw, he's like so soft and sweet." She remarked with a bigger smile.

Nightcrawler was on all fours in a crouching stance rubbing Kitty's hand.

Rouge couldn't help but smirk and patted the little mutant cat on the back.

"Wow, he is soft, and friendly." She said as if she didn't believe Kitty's words.

"You know we should really be thinking of a name for him, ya know before Logan gets home and names him for us." Evan stated playing with the Nightcrawlers pointed ears.

Scott put a hand to his chin, "You're probably right, knowing him he'll call him a random name and if we don't have a name for him then what ever he calls him will become his name for good."

Rouge gave a look "and there is no telling what he mite call him."

Everyone gave a uncomfortable look at this thought.

"So then what do we call him?" Jean asked.

Scot still had his hand to his chin, "Nightcrawler isn't a bad name." he said.

Evan gave him a odd look, "Dude! That's like naming your dog Dog!"

Scott put his hands up in defense as Evan got close to his face.

"How about Kurt." Every one looked at Kitty as she still tickled under the Nightcrawlers chin.

"Kurt?" Scot asked stunned. "It's that more of a human name?"

Kitty shugged, "I don't know he just seems like a Kurt to me." she grinned.

Everybody thought about this for a while and found them selves liking the names fit.

"Ok, Kurt it is." Scot stated bending down to pet the Nightcrawler.

Kurt gave a gentle purr.

**

tba


	2. Logan and the shot

Thanks for the reviews. ;) they are the food to my updates. And incase you haven't noticed, its an AU.

WARNING: this story will become Cuter and CUTER….as chapters go on. ^-^

Kitty was sitting in the living room watching TV when Kurt '_bamf'_ on her lap.

"Ah, Kurt." She smiled patting his head. "Do you want to watch TV with me?" she asked happily.

Kurt purred and rolled into a ball and fell asleep on her; due to his size half of him was on her belly and the other half on her chest making her move him a bit to get conferrable.

As Kitty stroked his fur it wasn't long before Bobby woke him up with a loud noise walking in the house.

Kurt's head shot up looking for the particular sound.

"Bobby!" Kitty shouted annoyed Kurt was no longer wanting to stay on her lap and '_bamf'_ over to iceman.

"What? He's mine too." He said petting the Nightcrawler behind the ears.

"Yah, but he was spending time with me." Kitty remarked.

Before any more words could be said Beast walked in the room.

"What is all the fusing about?" he asked hearing the racket the two mutants where making.

"Kurt was sleeping on my lap because he was tired and Mr. Ice brain over here woke him up."

"She's only jalousies because Kurt left her for me." Bobby grinned back.

Kitty stuck out her tongue.

"Children, children…if the Nightcrawler is going to be a problem I can always have the professor take him back." Beast said half joking but hoping it would scare the students enough to stop bickering.

"NO!" they shouted at once. His plan obviously worked.

"Good, now the professor says Logan will be home shortly, so I suggest you keep Kurt out of his way until he gets settled in."

Both teens nodded and not wanting to wait for the older mutant to get home took Kurt upstairs.

"Hay Scott" Kitty said stopping by his open door, "could we like chill in your room with Kurt for a bit?"

Scott smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Kurt jumped on Scott's bed lying next to him. Scott was in the middle of a good book but seeing the happy fur ball made him want to put it down.

"So did the professor already tell you about Logan being on his way back?" Scott asked petting Nightcrawler.

"Ya, that's like why we came in here." Kitty smiled.

"Yah, I'd hate to have him see Kurt this soon-you know how he feels about animals." Bobby added.

Scott grinned, "Yah I agree with that."

Kurt rubbed against Scott and started pushing up on him and knocked Scott's glasses off.

"AH! KURT! NO!" Scott yelled closing his eyes fast as the shades fell to the floor.

The Nightcrawler jumped and _'bamf' _out of the room. Just then the front door opened.

"Oh, great…" Scott scolded himself as Bobby gave him back his glasses.

"That can't be good." Bobby replied knowing who was home.

Scott looked at his door, "Let's just hope Kurt didn't port down stairs and somewhere else."

Logan took off his X-men uniform and went to the fridge to get a nice cold drink of beer.

"Ah, it's good to be home." He grinned opening the can and taking a big gulp.

After a long good gulp Logan heard a sound and sniffed the air. "Brimstone?"

Looking around for the source of the smell, Kurt_'bamf' _right in front of him. Logan just about fell over for the sudden appearance.

"What the! Who are you?" he snapped angry someone got him off guard.

Kurt said nothing and just crouched down and meowed.

Logan looked at him oddly.

"Charles!" he demanded more then called, "Get out here."

Xavier, having the most highly developed mind of any one in the universe, knew this would happen and was already on his way down before Logan had even called.

"We get a new student I'm unaware about?" he asked once Xavier was next to him.

The professor chuckled a bit, "Logan, this is Kurt, the family's pet Nightcrawler."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Pet? Well that explains the meow." He remarked.

Again Xavier chuckled.

"So has it had all its shots?"

"No, not yet…we were actually hoping you would be willing to do that. On account you don't really like animals I thought you giving Kurt his shots would keep him out of your hair."

Logan took this into thought and grinned. "You know me to well Charles…sure, I'll give the little Elf his shots, then maybe I won't have to worry about him appearing in my face like that again."

"Thanks Logan." Professor Xavier nodded and rolled away.

Kurt was sitting on the ground scratching his ear with his back leg.

"Well come on little blue, lets get this over with." He said bending down to pick up Kurt, "time for big bad Logan to give you your shots"

Nightcrawler swung his tail happily as the big man lifted him by the fur on the back of his neck and carried him to the med room.

As he was walking down the hall he bumped into Scott, Kitty, and Bobby.

"Oh, uh, hay Logan…" Bobby began, "I see you met Kurt." He ginned sheepishly.

"Yah." Logan answered plainly and continued on his way to the med room.

Kitty quickly stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Wait Mr. Logan, what are you doing with Kurt?"

Wolverine growled a bit, "The thing needs shots, unless you feel you're up to given'em to him." he said holding the Nightcrawler out to her as he squirmed and purred.

"Uh, no, you go head." Kitty said now more shy then before.

Logan smiled and walked to the med room.

The three of them stared at Logan until he was out of sight, "Well at least we don't have to hide him." Scott replied with a slight shrug.

Logan plopped Kurt down on the med table and grabbed a needle filling it with a clear substance.

"Now…this may hurt." He said out of habit but then realized maybe he didn't understand him anyways.

With a strong hand and a quick move Logan injected the syringe into the Nightcrawler's hip.

Kurt gave a sharp cry and _'bamf' _out of the room; however, he took Logan with him.

The two landed upstairs in Kitty's room. "Woh! Hay think you can give a warning next ti.." Logan didn't get to finish as Kurt ported again.

This time they were in the kitchen, Jean was in the ice box, "oh hay Logan I see you met Kurt." She smiled. But right when Logan was about to answer _'bamf' _they were gone again.

Kurt kept teleporting and hit almost every room in the house never giving Logan a chance to let go.

Then there was a _splash_! The needle had lost its hold and pulled out of Kurt making Logan fall to the last place Kurt ported to; which was the water fountain outside.

A few of the new students saw Logan in the water and gave a giggle of seeing there strict professor drenched.

"Grr…What are you looking at?" Logan snapped growling.

Kurt ported back into Scott's room and curled up on the bed as if nothing happened.

%%%%%%%

=^^= So how you liking it so far?


	3. Milk

The morning was peaceful as Logan sipped his coffee reading the news paper. All the kids were just waking up and getting ready for school.

Logan looked up for only a moment when he heard Kitty coming down stairs rather loud.

"Come on Kurt, you hungry?" she asked; the little bundle of fur close behind.

Kitty entered the kitchen and grabbed Kurt's dish and filled it with the food the Professor bought. As Kitty filled it Logan couldn't help but notice she was putting in a little too much. He was thinking about saying something but heard Scott and Jean coming and decided they could take care of it.

"Ya, then maybe we could help each other on the math home work." Scott was in the middle of a conversation with Jean as he opened the kitchen door. Suddenly his eyes landed on Kitty and Kurt, or more like Kurt's dish.

"Kitty." He began, "that's way to much." He said taking Kurt's dish out from under the Nightcrawler.

Kurt gave a sound almost like a whimper as his dish was taken away.

"Like sorry, its just, he like so thin ya know?" she replied with a shrug.

"That's no excuse to over feed him." Scott remarked putting the dish down near Kurt once he had put half back in the bag.

Kitty gave her 'I'm very sorry' look and Scott smiled in return.

"You kids better get to school," Logan broke in, "or I may decide to start an early morning Danger-Room section."

"Ah, no need, we're going." Jean smiled all innocently like. "Bye Kurt." She patted him on the head.

Scott and Kitty did the same and in moments all three were gone.

Once Logan deemed all the x-children had left the building he got up to get a glass of milk while he waited for the Professor to join him, he knew it would be a bit longer this morning due to Ororo having to have a talk to Evan, apparently the kid was failing...again.

Kurt ate his food happily and after a while looked up to see Logan pouring a glass of milk.

Logan wasn't a big milk drinker but like all animals did enjoy it from time to time so when he heard and smelt the Nightcrawler port in front of him he wasn't quick to smack him away.

Wolverine looked at the blue fur ball as he just sat on the counter and stared at him as if begging like any cat would.

"Look here elf, there's a rule in this house you should really learn," Logan began trying to sound mean, "everybody avoids 'The Big Mean Instructor', and that includes you." with that he walked back to his set at the table and continued reading his news paper.

Kurt titled his head and '_bamfed' _over were Logan had moved to.

Logan wasn't prepared for the sudden presents and jumped a little, "Dang it elf!" he snapped. Logan growled, he thought for sure after the shots he gave this 'Nightcrawler' it would be to afraid to come near him, but here it was, porting near him as if he never hurt him.

Kurt sniffed Logan's arm holding the milk and tried to pull his arm down in order to reach the drink.

"Didn't the half pint just feed you?" he groaned keeping his glass away from Kurt.

The Nightcrawler then seemed to give up and when Logan went to take a sip Kurt '_bamfed' _right on top of his head.

Logan growled but before he could move his milk Kurt had already started lapping it up.

Just then Professor Xavier rolled in.

"Tell me why we got a pet again Charles…" Logan groaned; Kurt still on his head drinking his milk.

%%%%%%

After this, the chapters will start getting longer….

Please Read and Review for more Cute fun! =^_^=


	4. Booboo's and loves

Nightcrawler was asleep until he heard the bedroom door open. It was Rouge.

"Hay little guy, what are you doing in my room?"

Kurt stretched out on the bed and rolled over on his back, tail swishing in the air.

Rouge walked over to the bed and scratched the cat mutant's stomach with her gloved hand. "You're just the happiest thing guy aren't you?"

As Rouge rubbed Kurt's belly Kitty walked in. "Ah, Kurt's in here." She said in her cute baby like tone.

Rouge turned to look at her roommate walk over and sit on the bed.

"Come here little guy." At Kitty's request, Kurt rolled back over to prop up on her lap and licked her on the cheek.

"So he gives you kisses now?" Rouge asked in a mocking amused tone.

Kitty gigged, "Not just me, Jean was the first one he gave a kiss to when she was brushing his fur....and since then he's been kissing everyone."

Rouge seemed to find this funny yet cute. "Does that mean his kissed Scott?" she asked making a joke out of it.

"No, it seems he only gives kisses to girls." Kitty replied smiling while she played with Kurt's pointed ears.

Rouge laughed to herself, scratching Kurt's head.

Just then, Bobby walked in. "Hay guys, what's going on?"

Rouge and Kitty both didn't need to answer the ice teens question. Bobby walked over to the bed and put his hand on the Nightcrawlers back and in turn got a lick on the cheek.

Both Kitty and Rouge laughed. "I guess that means Bobby's a girl." Rouge mocked. Bobby was lost but didn't seem to care; he was having too much fun with Kurt.

Kurt was now giving a sweet loving sound. Rouge wanted so bad to take off her glove to truly feel the softness of the Nightcrawlers fur but knew she couldn't.

Lost in her moment of thought she didn't realize Kurt was getting oddly close to her face.

"Oh no, no, little guy, you can't give me a kiss…off now." She cooed gently pushing Kurt away. But the Nightcrawler didn't stop, Kurt ported from the side he was on to the other side and rubbed against her. Due to the fast teleportation, Rouge couldn't block Kurt in time and felt his slick soft fur on her face.

For only a moments touch, Kurt felt enough life force leave him and freaked. Rouge felt Kurt's powers enter her.

In a spilt second, Kurt made a horrible sound and flied the room. Fast!

"Kurt!" Kitty yelled. Rouge felt bad and teleported down in hopes to catch the young mutant cat, Kitty and Bobby following.

Downstairs, Professor X was sitting at the table reading the morning paper when Kurt jumped on the table hissing. His Back hunched over, fangs showing and lifted one paw like hand shooting out three sharp claws.

"What is going on?" Xavier demanded looking at Rouge, Kitty and Bobby as they appeared in the room.

Unlike Kitty and Bobby, Rouge was not out of breath and answered first. "Sorry Professor, it was an accident, see Kurt ported near me and touched me….and he well freaked."

Understanding, Xavier dropped it. But now they had a very upset, very freaked out, mutant Nightcrawler.

Scott, who was in the next room heard everything and tried to be the typical hero by trying to pick Kurt up, but got clawed.

"Ow!" Scott pulled his hand away, it wasn't bleeding but it hurt.

"Scott, I know you want to help but stay back, let me or Jean handle this." Professor X snapped.

But before Xavier could do anything he heard Logan.

"Hold on there Charles, if one power scared him, I don't thing using another will help." Logan said walking in from outside, "Let me handle him, I can deal with the pain better than any of the kids here."

"Very well Logan." Everyone stepped back.

As Logan got close to Kurt the Nightcrawler raised his claw higher, but Logan knew any cuts made would just heal…and pain was something he was use to, and since Kurt had been drained of his powers there was no worry for him teleporting.

Logan didn't move away when Kurt's claws sank into his hand and in a moment of time he grabbed Kurt up.

Logan held Kurt with one arm that was wrapped around the young Nightcrawlers waist, his arms were hanging over Logan's and his back feet's claws sank into the bottom of the big man's arm while his tail slashed crazy.

"Settle down there Elf, come on…." Logan began, trying to calm the mutant cat down. "Shh....come on good kitty….shh…" Logan tried so hard to sound kind, his whispered in the cats ear but couldn't help the growls of pain that came out as well.

After a short time, Kurt slowly retraced his claws and settled down, his tail stopped swishing and wrapped around Logan wrist.

"There ya go elf, it's ok, no ones gonna hurt you…." Logan whispered, and out of reaction like out of most humans with animals, Logan gave a small peck on to Kurt's head before handing him back over to Kitty.

"There, see, all better." Logan growled, but more irritated then mad.

Kitty took Kurt in her arms as good as she could, due to his height, and gave him an even bigger kiss on the head.

Everyone was happy to see and hear Kurt purr in his normal loving way, and he even brushed up against Rouge wanting her to pet him as a sign he forgave what happened.

"Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" Kitty asked talking to Rouge and Jean who were both now petting him.

"Yeah, yeah, now get that thing out of here." Logan stated chasing the kids out of the room.

As the kids left with Kurt, Xavier glanced at Logan playfully.

"If I didn't know any better Logan, I'd say you really cared about Nightcrawler."

Logan heard this and snapped his head around to glare at the professor. "Then maybe it's good you know me well enough." He remarked before leaving into another room.

As the day went on, everyone went on with their day, over all, leaving Kurt alone except Kitty.

Kurt being everyone's cat Jean would enter Kitty and Rouges room, where Kurt normally was, and brushed his short soft blue fur.

Nightcrawler truly had full run of the house, he got to go anywhere he wanted, as long as he stayed out of the danger room.

Professor Xavier was in the med lab with Beast going over some mutant drank that hurt people when Scott entered; a question as plain as day on his face.

"Hay, umm, professor?"

"Yes Scott?" he asked looking at the young teen.

"I was wondering, would it be okay to take Kurt for a walk?"

Out of reaction the professor just about snapped, but controlled himself. "No Scott, he cannot! Under any circumstances be taken outside! Do you understand?"

Scott nodded but hated that he now had to tell Kitty no.

"I understand professor." With that he left.

Beast looked at the professor for a moment. "Why don't you want Kurt outside? I'm sure the students are very capable of keeping him out of sight."

Xavier sighed slightly frustrated, "I would want nothing more than for Kurt to live as a normal outdoor cat, but I just can't let that happen…like all cats he will not be easy to keep near the house and in the end I'm afraid he would be seen by people who do not understand….see I never did tell anyone where I got Kurt from…"

At this, Beast was all ears wanting to know everything.

"You see, I got Kurt from a government testing lab…he was born from a normal house cat, a Bombay cat to be exact, but when the mother gave birth, the young boy, 3 years of age, living in the house poured this exact drink over the baby kitten turning it into the Nightcrawler we know today…the family seeing the deformed cat turned him over to the government."

Beast felt his heart sink.

"This is why I'm having this drink tested."

Scott knocked on Kitty's door.

"Oh hay Scott, so what did he say?"

Scott rubbed the back of his head as if trying to find the right words. "I got some bad news about that…Kurt's not aloud outside….ever."

This all but upset Kitty. "Like really?! That's so unfair! Like Kurt needs fresh air."

"I'm sorry Kitty but the professor said under any circumstances Kurt can NOT go outside."

Kitty huffed and closed her door on Scott.

Evan walked down stairs to go outside to skateboard when Kurt '_bamfed'_ right in front of him.

"Wha! Hay there little guy…you scared me there for a moment." He said petting him on the head and running his hand along the full length of his body.

"Me'ow…" was Kurt's answer.

"Kay, little blue, I'm off, see you later, k?" with that Kurt watched Evan leave the house.

Leaping up on the window seal Kurt looked outside, but before he could think about porting out there, Storm detracted him.

"Hay Kurt…" she said. She watched Kurt looking outside. "you want to go out there little fella?"

Nightcrawler turned his head to look at her. "Well I fear the professor wouldn't be very happy if you did…but I do know a way you can…." Kurt looked at her as if confused but didn't struggle when she picked him up.

Storm took Kurt into the danger room, but unlike with the students she set the room out to look and feel just like the front yard.

Kurt looked around puzzled at first, but once he leaped onto the water fountain and felt the cool water hit his tongue he happy as could be.

Storm giggled as she watched Kurt hop and pounce around, she even put in some butterflies for him to chase.

Strom was so preoccupied with Kurt she never heard the professor come in.

"Storm. What are you doing?"

Jumping a bit Strom looked at him, "I just wanted to give Kurt a taste of the outside since he can't have the real thing….I mean it's safe enough."

Xavier looked down at Kurt and couldn't help but smile as he watched the Nightcrawler play and leap around in the fake outdoors.

"I trust your judgment Strom…just be sure Kurt doesn't come in here when Logan is running a coarse with the students."

After that, Kurt didn't stare out the window as much unless he was waiting for the students to come home from school, which he did every day at 3:00pm.

************

Please Review. ^_^ it is greatly loved! Oh, and sorry about the slight delay, I can't help myself, when 'cats 101' is on or even 'the hunted' I just have to watch it and then forget about updating stories. ^^;


	5. Thoughts and Rescue

Ya! This story now has Fan Art! ^_^ Thanks to Fireshifter. Thank you for your support ;)

_(just put a dot where needed and take out spaces)_

http://fireshifter *dot* deviantart *dot* com/art/Nightcrawler-Cat-sketch-148642523

http://fireshifter *dot* deviantart *dot* com/art/Kitty-with-Kurt-the-cat-sketch-149490812

http://fireshifter *dot* deviantart *dot* com/art/Nightcrawler-chase-butterflies -152607762

And thanks to all of you who have reviewed and faved this story. :) it is what makes these updates possible.

* * *

The next day Kurt slept in as the kids left for school.

Kitty had filled Kurt's bowl as she normally did before she left for him when he got up.

Hank walked into Kitty and Rouges room seeing the young nightcrawler fast asleep on the bed of Kitty's.

Hank grinned to himself and put a huge furry hand on the little guy rubbing his back waking him up.

"Come on young Kurt…its check up day." Kurt stretched out purring as he awoke.

"That's a good boy." Hank smiled taking Kurt into his arms. Walking out of the room Hank bumped into Storm.

"Oh, sorry." She looked at Kurt in Beast's arms. "What are you doing with Kurt?"

Hank adjusted his hold on the teleporter so to not drop him, "He needs his mouthy vet check." He answered plainly.

"Aw, well let's just hope he stays this clam every time you give him a check up." Storm laughed sweetly.

"Yes. Indeed." Hank agreed. Kurt was licking his free paw in a none caring state as the two talked.

"What if he tries to teleport during the exam?" Storm questioned knowing that could be a problem.

Hank again adjusted his hold, Kurt was just too big, it was like holding a teenager.

"Surely you don't think I'd attempt the check up with out a way to keep a teleporter grounded, do you?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want you ending up in the fountain like Logan." Storm replied with a chuckle stroking nightcrawlers head.

Hank smiled in response and walked passed Storm to the med lab.

Dr. McCoy put Kurt down on the vet table he had fixed up and petted him keeping him clam, he wasn't sure just how Kurt would take his first vet visit.

Kurt looked around the room then began to lick his three toed paw again.

Dr. McCoy grabbed a vest with wires attached to it and gently put it on nightcrawler. The cat like mutant didn't like it much and started to fight to get it on but Hank soon won happy Kurt wasn't scared enough to port away.

"Now just hold still Kurt, I'm going to take a look into your mouth."

Kurt scratched his pointed ear with a back leg. Hank smiled and gently opened Kurt's mouth. The nightcrawler didn't seem to mind and just opened wider showing his fangs in all there glory.

Hank was pleased with what he saw and began to check his heart beat. After all the test were done Hank felt a since of happiness in Kurt's results and his positive attitude. But now he knew the last bit was going to be the unpleasant part. Kurt needed his second shot.

Filling a syringe Hank became startled as he heard Logan enter the room. The big man's feet made a lot of nose even when he was trying to be silent.

"Logan, what beings you in here?"

Logan looked over at the vested nightcrawler then back at the doctor.

"Charles fells I should be in here to help." He grunted.

Hank's eyes got wide, if Logan was sent in there that could only mean one thing….Kurt was going to fight.

"Very well. Here's the shot…"

"I didn't say I'd give him the shot, I said I'd help." Logan remarked.

Hank understood and walked passed Logan over to Kurt.

The young mutant cat was watching them as they came closer. Hank gently pushed Kurt to lay and began to insert the needle into Kurt's back.

At the feeling Kurt tried to port but couldn't and began to struggle.

"Logan hold him still." Wolverine did just that. He did his best to hold Kurt down with out hurting him. Within minutes the needle was out and Kurt was unvested. But he didn't port like they thought he would…no, Kurt instead planted his two front paws on Logan's chest and sniffed his face as if he had just eaten something he wanted.

"Get off before I stick you again." Logan threatened. But Kurt didn't move.

Hank started to laugh, it was such a funny sight. Logan pushed Kurt off of him and watched as the blue cat sniffed the table he was on then jumped on Hanks head kneeing his back.

"I helped, I'm out of here." With that Logan raised a hand up leaving.

***

The house was quite with out the kids, Kurt roamed the house noticing Logan had left the place altogether and Hank well, Kurt wasn't interested in finding Hank at the moment so it didn't matter.

Walking the hall way down stairs Kurt whipped his tail and ported. He ended up in the study and saw the professor reading a book.

"Well hello there Kurt." He said not looking away from his book.

"Meow"

"Yes, meow indeed." Xavier smiled now putting the book down to look at him.

"Come here boy." Professor said tapping his chair. "I haven't spent time with you ever since I brought you home."

Kurt looked around the room before porting right on to Xavier's lap.

Charles put his hands to Kurt temple. "How do you like it here?" he asked as he began to read the young mutants mind.

'_meow…Kitty's nice, I like her, is she my mom? I think she's mom, she takes care of me…Rouge is mom's sister. I like her too…just can't touch her, she no like that-it hurts. Shades wears glasses…why I never see him take them off? Butterfly…I miss playing with the butterflies. Jean is mommy too, she take care of me…she gave me milk. Logan's nice but rough and mean-he must be dad…daddy's are mean and caring.'_

Kurt sat on his tail and looked up at the ceiling.

"What about me and the others?" the professor went on. "What do you think of them?"

'_Your dad. You brought me home from streets and the bad people who hurt me…Evan funny…he plays with me…Bobby cold….furry man like me…is he my brother?_

Xavier smiled at all he heard in Kurt's head some he found funny and cute. "I'm glad there are no negative remarks to where you live. Go play now."

Kurt jumped off his lap and rolled around on the ground then ported out of the room.

*****************

Kurt watched the clock, it was almost 3:00.

Jumping up on the window seal Kurt waited for the kids to come home.

Slowly each kid appeared into view. Scott's car was first. Kurt smiled and whipped his tail happily as the teens entered the front door.

"Well hi there Kurt, you never fail at waiting for us do you?" Evan remarked patting his head.

"Poor guy must be board here with out us…huh little fella?" Jean said leaning down to peck his head.

Kurt purred and wet back to looking out the window. In no time at all, all the x-kids were home…all except Kitty.

Kurt looked back at the clock it was now 3:31, this worried him. "Meow!" Kurt got Scott's attain.

"What is it Kurt?" he asked seeing the mutant cat in distress. Then he looked up at the clock and out the window. "Your looking for Kitty aren't you?" Scott knelt down to pet Kurt gently. "She walked home, I'm sure she's fine Kurt, probably just went to the brotherhoods house."

Kurt meowed again more forcefully and clawed at the window. Scott sighed. "No Kurt you can't go out there."

"Meow!" he yelled again. at least if he was able to talk Scott would take it as a yell.

"No Kurt!" Scott snapped back. Kurt backed down from the window and laied down in a way that seemed sad.

Scott sighed again putting a hand to the back of his neck. "Hold on. K, Kurt?" the he vanished up stairs.

Kurt just wrapped up in a ball tapping the spade of his tail on the couch as if in thought.

Up stares Scott knocked on the study's door. "Professor?"

"Yes Scott, come in."

"Professor…I have a question-it's about Kurt." Xavier gave Scott his full attain. "I know you told Kitty Kurt couldn't go out side…well what about a holo collar? We could disguise him as a normal house cat…" just then the professor cut him off.

"No Scott I fear that would not work."

"But why professor?"

"Listen Scott, I would love more then any thing for Kurt to go outside and live more free…but that can't happen-and its for his own safety. Besides even if I was to make him a halo collar his size wouldn't work. The hologram would have to be the size a lion or tiger…which would be just as bad if he was to go out there in his normal form."

Kurt was about to fall asleep when something caught his ears. It was a scream….

Kurt shot up and looked out the window, but no one was there.

Looking around then back outside Kurt '_bamf'_

Scott put his head down feeling bad for Kurt, the poor guy had to live I hiding more then them.

"Scott." Looking at his professor Scott noticed Xavier's distressed face. "Kurt just ported outside."

Kurt followed the sound it was in the woods near the house. The sound of the voice got louder and soon found it was Kitty!

"Let go of me Tramp!" Kitty yelled as a dark, black haired man grabbed a hold of Kitty's arm.

"Come on baby…give it up no ones going to here you out here, you might as well just hand over all your money…" he laughed.

Kitty screamed again and just as she did a hiss came from above her.

"What the?" the man looked up just in time to see a blue furred like demon land on his face.

"MEOW!" Kurt hissed clawing at the mans face drawing blood. "Get off you little freak!"

Kitty was shocked but not as much as when she saw Logan, Jean, and Scott.

"You okay Half Pint?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Red! Get blue ball off that mans face." Jean did just that once Kurt was off she placed him down near Logan keeping him at bay then erased his mind making him believe a normal house cat attacked him.

Logan got Kurt home safely the others following behind.

***

Kitty sat on the bed petting Kurt. "If it wasn't for you I'd be…well…I don't know but I'm so glad you came to my rescue." Kitty snuggled Kurt with thanks.

Kitty then heard a knock on her door, it was the professor. "Kitty. I'm proud of you for not using your powers in front of humans, however maybe next time it wouldn't hurt." He smiled sweetly.

"Sorry Professor, I just, you know…"

"I know Kitty, its lucky Kurt has such great hearing."

"Ya, like I know." She smiled.

Xavier gave a great fake smile and left the room.

***

In his study, Hank saw the worry in the professor's eyes. "You look like something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Sighing Xavier answered, "Yes Hank, something is bothering me…"

"It's not the attack on Kitty is it?"

"Yes, and no, its not Kitty that's bothering me, it's the fact Kurt went outside. If there was even the slights chance another human say Kurt out there today there is a chance he will be taken away."

Hank went wide eyed.

"I saved Kurt's life….but that only means they could come looking for him…and that's a risk I can't let him take again."

************

HA! ^_^ still a cute story, but I felt like giving it more plot. Not much though. :)

Thanks for reading!


	6. Bath and a bad nightcrawler

A/N: ok due to all the replies I got dealing with breeding, I have decided that 'IF' I do breed him it will be a test chapter-if liked it will stay, if not I will delete it and put a new chapter in its place. But do know the breeding chapter will take place about 3 chapters before the story ends, because when, sorry, IF, he's bred it will only happen when the story is over. ;) just thought I'd clear that up.

Now please enjoy the story ^_^

And a new piece of fan art - http:// fireshifter *dot* deviantart *dot* com/art/Scott-Summers-and-Kurt-157416637

***************

The day was Saturday and Kitty had awoken expecting to see Kurt on the foot of her bed, but noticed he wasn't there. Giving the room a quick glace she saw he wasn't in the room at all.

"Rouge wake up!" Kitty called to her roommate. Rouge groaned and sat up. "Kurt's gone!" Kitty remarked fearfully.

Rouge got wide eyed. Just then the girls heard Jean open the door to their room, and as if she overheard there cries answered. "It's ok you two, Kurt's with me." she said showing the blue furred mutant in her arms half asleep.

"He teleported into my room sometime during the night." She explained.

Kitty blushed from embarrassment but it faded just as fast as it appeared when she heard the phone ring.

"Oh yeah, it's Saturday!" she said jumping out of bed to go answer the phone down stairs.

"I bet it's Lance…" Rouge remarked. Smiling, Jean nodded in agreement.

As Kurt watched Kitty leave he looked up at Jean and Rouge.

"Oh, awake at last, huh little guy?" Jean cooed with the biggest smile.

Kurt purred and leaped down out of her arms landing on the bed.

"Meow."

Rouge grinned and patted him on the head. "Come on little guy, if we're going to get any breakfast we better get down stairs."

Kurt smiled and ported the two of them down stairs.

"He sure is a handy little thing an't he?" Jean joked sweetly.

Kurt leaped on top of the counter.

"Elf, off." Logan snapped chasing the nightcrawler off the food counter.

Kurt ported over to his food dish and gave a meow getting Spikes attention.

"Oh, you hungry huh?" Evan then grabbed his food bag and filled his dish.

As everyone ate and finished they went on with their normal day.

Kurt soon saw all the kids go into the danger room, and knew they were going to be in there of a while. So he started to go on his normal exploring of the house.

Porting here and there Kurt got board and climbed on the walls and ceiling.

Kurt soon was hanging upside down over the trash can.

Not meaning to he lost grip and fell.

"What the?" Logan had just walked in when he heard a noise.

Looking into the trash can Logan groaned, but inside couldn't help a small laugh, but it didn't show on the outside.

"What are you do'n Elf?" he asked as he lifted Kurt out of it. "Egh….you need a bath." He said holding Kurt away from him. "Scott!"

"Ya, Logan?" Scott asked walking in.

"You're the one in charge of this things bathes right?" Scott nodded. "Give him one…the thing decided to play in the trash."

Scott kinda laughed but took Kurt from Logan and headed to the closest bathroom.

Kurt got ready to lick himself but Scott stopped him. "No Kurt! That's sick…" he quickly ran the bath water and dipped Kurt into it.

The Nightcrawler hissed a bit, but nothing else. Scott then got the shampoo and lathered it into Kurt's soft fur. "Gezz Kurt, you're a mess."

Kurt meowed and pushed his head into Scott's hand.

Scott soon was done and was rinsing Kurt but before he could get him out to dry him Kurt ported.

Logan was looking though the newspaper when a soaking wet Nightcrawler ported right in front of him and shook himself dry.

The paper in the big man's hands tore apart and his hair was dripping wet. Logan just gave an un-amused look.

Later that day, Kurt got board again and also felt the urge to scratch. No one had given him anything to claw on, so he figured he'd find one himself.

Going into the living room he began to claw at the couch.

"Kurt! No!" Kitty scolded. "Bad Nightcrawler! Bad!"

Kurt got the hint and ported away. He then found himself in the professor's office. He saw a chair and sank his claws into it.

"Kurt!" Bobby's voice echoed. "What are you doing?" Kurt could tell he wasn't supposes to be clawing that either and left before Bobby could grab him.

He then ended up in Logan's room. Seeing the big man's curtains he jumped over to them, but before he could touch them Logan snatched him up.

"Don't even think about it fur ball." Logan knew just what was on Kurt's mind when he saw him reach for his curtains.

Kurt looked up at Logan but the husky man wasn't falling for his little tricks.

"Go on little guy…ou'ch a go." Logan gently threw Kurt out of his room.

Sighing a bit Kurt walked down the hall. It wasn't long before he came near Scott's room. The door was wide open and the room empty.

Yawning a bit Kurt ported onto the bed. He was done trying to claw things, but the feeling of the bed made his claws slip out and catch onto the bed.

Scott walked by and glanced into his room and saw Kurt rip a hole into his sheet.

"KURT!" Scott shouted, obviously pissed. Kurt jumped ten feet high at the sound.

"NO! That's bad Kurt! You don't claw up peoples things!" Kurt meowed a sorry, Scott seemed more mad than anyone else. Scott grabbed Kurt and threw him rather hard to the floor.

Kurt put his tail under him and ported away.

Scott suddenly felt a little bad for throwing him like that, but felt Kurt would get over it.

Kurt ported outside.

**

"There he is….I told you it wasn't anything normal that attacked me." the man speaking was the same man who tried to take Kitty's money.

"Yes, so I see…looks like you just helped us find our missing project…." Another man grinned.

**

Kurt rolled up in a ball, and never saw the man reaching for him.

~ ! The professor sensed something and called everyone. 'Kurt is gone!'

*************

Ya! Update at last! ^_^ please Review, Review, Review!


	7. Saveing and a wink for an end

_At long last a new chapter-sorry for the long wait, I think this story as been going on long enough, its time it came to an end. ^_^ And There will be __**no**__ breeding! ;)_

* * *

"Kurt's gone?" Kitty cried in disbelief.

"How could this have happened?" Evan asked just as upset as everyone else.

"Apparently Kurt was upset enough to wonder outside." The professor said sending Scott a stern look.

Scott put his head down and began to fidget with his fingers.

"We must all suite up," Xavier went on, "and save our family member..."

####

Kurt struggled to get out of the bag he was put in, as well as tried to rip off the shock collar around his neck.

"Now, now little kitty...you're only going to make this more painful for yourself if you keep struggling." said a man with brown hair and big body build.

The man then opened the sack and emptied Kurt onto a libratory table. The man then quickly attached a chain leash to the collar keeping Kurt from jumping off the table, but allowed him enough to walk around on it.

"I only want a few samples from you...nothing to freak out about." he laughed.

there was another guy in the room, one of smaller starchier and had blonde hair. "You do know that animal can't make out a word your say'n right?" he remarked standing up from a chair he was just in.

"So? It's nice having something to talk to that can't talk back...especially when you're about to kill it." the brown haired man said back.

The other just rolled his eyes. "But remember your only getting the blood sample-it's the boss who will be take'n him apart to learn more about him."

"Yeah, I know." The man then turned his attain back to the small mutant. "Ok little guy, I just need a little bit of blood…" as the man spoke he stuck a needle into Kurt's side making the young cat meow in pain.

As the man got done drawing blood from the small mutant Kurt brushed up against him purring.

"Aw, he's a forgiving little thing ant he?" the man said petting the Nightcrawler.

The other man puffed. "Please, he's a dumb animal, a cat! They don't know what forgiveness is as much as they do revenge. You could probably take a bat to that dumb thing and it still be running back."

The other man just chuckled at that thought.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Another man, but of bigger build walked in. Kurt looked up at the man and meowed. "Sure is a sweet little thing huh? I'm almost going to feel bad about ripping it to bits." He mocked.

"The mutant is all set Mr. Jenkins." The man with brown hair said.

"Very good Max." Jenkins answered. "John, get me the shackles."

The blond stood up, "Got it." He said walking over to a counter grabbing the asked object.

In a swift moment Kurt found his legs tied together laying him flat on his side the only part of him able to move, his tail; which he used to wag in a happy manner.

"Hehe, this things either brave or just really dumb." Jenkins commented.

"That's what I told Max when he was talking to it." John remarked with a smug smile looking over at the brunette, Max in return gave a look that spoke 'shut up'.

"Well whatever, I'm not complaining, just makes this easier."

Jenkins pulled out a knife and grabbed Kurt by the left front leg ready to cut it off.

"Don't little guy, this will only hurt for a while." He mocked close to the nightcrawlers face, but instead of the look of fear in the mutants' eyes, Kurt gave a happy look and licked his nose making him almost not want to continue.

Suddenly a huge crash was heard making the three men look up.

"Let the cat go…" Logan growled claws unleashed. The others walking behind him.

Jenkins chuckled a bit and held up the young mutant cat.

"Normally I'd be frustrated that my plans are ruined, but I'm glad you all came...I lost the heart to hurt this little guy..." He held the nightcrawler up to Logan. "Here take him..."

Logan blinked in confusion a few times before putting his claws away and taking Kurt from the man. "Ya...well...don't let it happen again." he said trying to sound series and not confused or embarrassed.

Back home the team was happy to have Kurt back; Kitty held him giving him kisses, Scott gave him treats, Jean brushed his fur...Kurt was like a king.

Standing in the door way Logan watched with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I have ever seen are family happier." Xavier began rolling up to Logan. "Including you."

The big man groaned but not in annoyance, "His won't last forever Charles, his going to age quickly and when he does the kids are going to be heartbroken."

Xavier gave a nod. "Yes, which just means they will spend every moment with him while they can."

Kurt meowed and gave a wink.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this story. ^_^ it was fun to write (a beta reading will take place by my awsome beta Ralyena Starrling!)


End file.
